thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wake Up (Living Hell)
'Wake Up '''is the first episode of Living Hell. Synopsis ''Marie Welsh is in a car accident and wakes up in a bunker where she learns the dead are rising. Plot A car is driving down the road. Inside, Marie Welsh is calling Mick, her soon to be ex-husband. She tells him she's about to enter the city, but he tells her not to come. She refuses, saying it's her weekend with the kids. The call cuts off and she is annoyed. A man runs out of the woods screaming for help on the road. Another 'man' grabs him and bites him. Marie screams as she swirves the car, hitting them. She drives off the road, her car rolling down the hill. Marie awakens to see a woman treating her. She tells her to calm down, revealing her name to be Sara. A man walks in, dismissing Sara. He says he's John Newlin and he saved her. Marie says she has to get her kids, but John says she can't leave. Marie gets the upperhand and knocks him down, bolting out of the room. She runs to a flight of stairs, running to the bolted doors. Kent grabs her and brings her down, John saying, "I told you. You can't leave." Marie meets the group with her. Sara's family, her husband Bob and her daughter Leslie and her grandson Bobby, as well as Jessica, Mia, Richard, Ann and Trey. Marie asks why they're down there, John telling her something has happened to the people who died. He says they come back and eat others. Marie asks why she can't leave, Jessica telling her it isn't safe. John grabs a key and has her follow him. John unlocks the door and they walk outside. He warns her not to run before taking a gun. She is about to scream when he tells her to be quiet. A 'man' stumbles alongside the cornfield, John saying it was one of his farm hands. He whistles and it turns, revealing half his face ripped off. Marie gasps as John aims the gun and shoots it. She cries and asks why this is happening. John says unless the brain is destroyed, you come back. Marie assists Mia in making dinner. She learns that Mia's parents died the day before when it all started and she is looking for her sister. Mia then looks to see if anyone is listening and whispers she wants to leave with her. Marie says she doesn't know how they can get out. Mia says she can help with that. While the group is eating, they're all laughing and talking. Richard suddenly has a heart attack, scaring everyone. Ann goes to find John while the others try to revive him. Marie sees his fingers twitch and say he's coming back. He opens his eyes, undead. Jessica screams in horror as he stands. John runs in and shoots him in the head, blood hitting Leslie. He looks at Marie and tells her this is how it is now. She looks to Mia and nods, agreeing to leave with her. Co-Stars *Danny Nucci as Richard *Samantha Sloyan as Ann *Tom Williamson as Trey Deaths *Unnamed Man *Farmhand (Zombified) *Richard (Alive and Zombified) Category:Living Hell Category:Episodes